


I'm the Dragonborn! ....Or maybe I'm not

by RogueWolf



Series: Avenging Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And is a badass at them, Bruce Banner has anger issues, Bruce Banner has video game rage, Bruce Banner plays video games, Clint Barton plays video games, Confused Steve Rogers, He has no idea what is going on, He would definitely rage quit a game, Natasha Romanov secretly plays video games, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thought it might be nice to try something new, so he borrowed Clint's copy of Skyrim. Which would have been fun, except that he couldn't get past the first town. Video game cussing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the Dragonborn! ....Or maybe I'm not

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as a stand alone, and then I realized that it probably belonged in my drabble collection.

“Motherfuckingsonofabitch!” **  
**

Steve froze, the refrigerator door still standing open as he looked at the dark hallway.  **  
**

“Did I just hear Banner...curse?” **  
**

Steve looked up to see Barton leaning over the railing that lined the second level of the room. “Please tell me that that was Bruce, and I’m not just hearing things” Barton paused, and then frowned. “Actually, don’t tell me that was Bruce, I don’t think I can handle it” **  
**

Steve put the milk away and closed the refrigerator door. “I guess I should see what’s wrong,” he said slowly. “You wouldn’t happen to know where Tony or Natasha is, would you?” **  
**

Barton flashed him a grin. “Aww,  it’s always nice to know that something can scare you, Captain.” **  
**

“It’s not a matter of being scared, Clint, it’s about knowing who’ll he respond to better. Tony can talk science jargon and him and Natasha is always good with a lullaby. But me?” Steve shrugged. “I don’t do anything special.” **  
**

“Aw, come ‘on, Cap, you’re selling yourself short there.” Clint slid under the railing to fall next to Steve “You don’t see him as the “Other Guy,” like a lot of folk do. You see him as Bruce. That means a lot to him.” **  
**

Steve’s cheeks turned a pale pink. “I just treat him like I do everyone else,” he said and headed towards the hallway.  **  
**

“I know you do,” Clint replied, as he followed him. “It’s cute.” **  
**

Steve’s cheeks turned darker but he didn’t say anything.  **  
**

They kept walking through the hallway, freezing for a few seconds whenever Bruce cursed. It was just so unexpected. Steve couldn’t remember if he had ever heard Bruce swear, not even to say crap. He was always just so….calm. **  
**

When they got to Banner’s lab room, the door was halfway open. The lab was dark, except for Bruce’s thinking area, which was dominated by a huge TV, and the only source of light in the entire room.  **  
**

Bruce was sitting in a beanbag, crouched forward and growling at the TV screen. Steve blinked. Was that… **  
**

He turned to Clint. “Is Bruce playing a video game?” **  
**

“Huh?” Clint had to go on his tiptoes to see around Steve. “Oh, hey, he is. That looks like Skyrim. Good game.” **  
**

Steve just looked at him. “I have no idea what that is.” **  
**

“It’s a video game-” **  
**

“I got that.” **  
**

Clint huffed out a breath. “Wasn’t finished, Cap. Anyways, it’s a video game where you’re something called ‘The Dragonborn’ and you go on quests to defeat this evil dragon. And you can join different guilds and stuff, or focus on what type of character you want to run. I have this badass Khajiit character who’s this assassin/thief/archer, who can see in the dark. It’s great.” **  
**

Steve frowned. “So, it’s a fantasy game.” **  
**

Clint started to shake his head, then stopped and waggled his hand back and forth. “Technically, yeah I guess it is, but it’s so much more than that. It was a really big deal when it came out. It has this huge world with tons of dungeons and unlimited quests. I think I played almost 200 hours of just side quests before I decided to beat the main storyline. But,” he stopped and shrugged, “I dunno. There’s just something really special about it.” **  
**

He peeked into the room again. “I didn’t know that Banner had picked it up. I would have pegged him for something like Katamari or Minecraft. Something, I dunno, more relaxing?” **  
**

Steve rubbed his forehead. “Let’s just pretend I know what any of that means. But why wouldn’t this be a good game for Bruce?” **  
**

“Dammit!” **  
**

Clint grinned. “Let’s just say that this game calls for a lot of patience. And while Bruce has enough patience to put up with Tony at his most manic, that’s the third time Bruce’s been caught pickpocketing in less than a minute.” **  
**

“Oh,” was all Steve could say. “Well, you said you had a thief character, why don’t you help him out?” **  
**

“Because that’s not how it works, Cap. My character is a master thief. I have all the perks, he’s the best there is. Bruce is still in Whiterun, one of the beginning cities. Which means he has rudimentary pickpocketing skills. I’m not going to be able to just walk in there and start magically pickpocketing people without getting caught. You have to train your character. It’s just like training in real life.” **  
**

Steve sighed and had just pushed the door open when Bruce roared at the TV. “You couldn’t even see me, you stupid person! I had the closed eye! What the fuck is going on with this fucking game?”  **  
**

He spun around and was about to throw the controller when he saw Steve and Clint watching him. His chest heaved as he breathed, and his eyes were tinted the palest shade of green. Steve and Clint stood perfectly still.  **  
**

“You…” Bruce growled at Clint. “You said this game was fun.” **  
**

Steve looked down and glared at Clint.  **  
**

“Hehe, it is? I mean, it just takes time to get used to the controls, Bruce. What’s your difficulty level set at?” **  
**

“I set the damn thing at easy,” Bruce seethed, “but I keep dying or getting caught.” He stabbed a finger at the screen. “Do you know how long I’ve been trying to pick this guy’s pockets?” **  
**

“I’m going to with a long time?” Clint asked hesitantly. **  
**

“Twenty-fucking-minutes. But nothing is fucking working!” He threw the controller at Clint, his eyes flashing a brighter green.  **  
**

Clint and Steve both ducked and winced, expecting to hear the crash of plastic and metal against the wall. Instead, there was only a long, aggravated sigh.  **  
**

“I can’t believe I have to do this,” Natasha said, as she pushed past Steve and Clint. She had the controller in one hand and was rubbing at her eyes with the other. It was clear she had been sleeping. Her hair was sticking up slightly on one side of her head and she was wearing the cartoon spider pajamas Clint had gotten her as a joke last Christmas.  **  
**

She ignored Bruce and walked up to the TV, stared at the screen, and then put the character in sneak mode. Clint, Steve, and Bruce watched her, trying to figure out what she was doing. She crept up behind the man Bruce had been trying to pickpocket, waited a few seconds, then stole all his gear, before walking the character out of his house. **  
**

“You have got to be kidding me,” Clint breathed.  **  
**

Natasha paused the game and then turned around and started walking towards Bruce. He just stared at her, his eyes still greener than usual, his nostrils flared wide. **  
**

“Stop losing your temper, otherwise you’ll never get to the good parts.” **  
**

She offered him back the controller. Bruce hesitated, and then reached out to take it. Natasha yanked it close, pulling Bruce off his balance. “And Bruce, same warning I gave Clint. if you ever wake me up again because of a video game, I will make you regret it.” She let go of the controller and smiled at him. “Now, enjoy the rest of your game. It’s going to get really interesting, really fast.” ****

She stepped away from Bruce and headed towards the door, yawning. Clint scurried out of her way and Natasha smiled at him and Steve, before disappearing as silently as she had appeared.  **  
**

They were quiety for a moment before Clint coughed nervously. “So...Bruce...want me to show you a few tricks for playing Skyrim?” **  
**

Bruce grumbled an annoyed yes and stalked back to collapse into his beanbag. Clint patted Steve on the shoulder. “This might take some time. Tell the others not to wait up.”  ****  
Clint gently nudged Steve out of the way and shut the door, saying, “What kind of gear you got? I’m thinking we need to find you some amulets.” **  
**

Steve shook his head and walked away. He should just follow Natasha’s lead; a nap seemed like the perfect idea right about now. And maybe afterwards she could help explain to him what a Khajiit was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario happened to me. I was Bruce and my roommate was Natasha and almost three years later I'm still not over it lol. And Clint's character? That might be what I run in Skyrim. Who doesn't love a badass assassin archer thief?


End file.
